


The Melancholy of Tony Tony Chopper

by Seriyah



Category: One Piece
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Comfort, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Melancholy, Memories, Nakama, Nakamaship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Worth Issues, sad chopper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriyah/pseuds/Seriyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chopper is down in the dumps, and his crew just can't stand to see him like this. What will it take to get their tiny reindeer back to normal? Join Chopper and his nakama in this horribly cute, vaguely heart-wrenching journey of friendship and the bonds of family. 100-word drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Melancholy of Tony Tony Chopper

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload to this particular website. Please let me know if there are improvements I can make. This has been re-uploaded from my original account from fanfiction.net.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of stirring up the waters a little.

**The Melancholy of Tony Tony Chopper**

* * *

 

The Thousand Sunny swayed under a guileless sky, sails slack and wind non-existent. The pleasant expression on the lion-faced figurehead gave away none of the oddly downtrodden atmosphere that smothered the deck, nor did it show any sign of the fair-sized hole tearing a ragged wound on its port side.

The last brush with Smoker and the G5 Marines was more on the violent side, despite the odd, on again-off again relationship the pirates seemed to share with them. The wounds hadn't been too severe, and Franky was already working on the ship...

But Chopper knew it was his fault.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice is Dead- Hania
> 
> "Magic potions, grinning fur.  
> It's all, a blur. It's all, a blur."


	2. Damaged Goods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of roughing it up a little.

**Damaged Goods**

* * *

The wood and metal shrapnel the cannonball tossed around in its wake was the only threat to damage the ship and its crew. Luckily, Smoker was only able to get the one shot before the StrawHats leapt into action, a timely Coup de Burst sending the Sunny flying far out of range and sight of the warship.

The Grand Line itself seemed to want for their win, the wind completely dying down, the paddle-less marine ship unable to follow them.

Robin had gotten the worst of it, a large splinter of wood skewering her thigh.

Chopper cringed at the sight.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse Source: So He Sang- Hania
> 
> "And as the sky itself wanted for their win  
> The ash rained down letting slivers of sunlight in  
> Blinding the beast, cornering it to yield."


	3. Playing Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of instilling a little concern.

**Playing Doctor**

* * *

 

It was Robin who noticed it first.

"Are you sure you're alright, Robin? I have some painkillers that might-"

The femme merely waved him off, smiling demurely. "You have tended to me wonderfully, Chopper. I'll be fine."

Compliments, off-hand or not, always seemed to inspire the reindeer's childish delight, his dance one of the more favourable quirks the StrawHat crew possessed, as far as she was concerned. When Chopper failed to react in his usual manner, instead seemingly more depressed-looking, little bells of concern rattled through her mind.

"Okay. Can you send in Nami now?"

Robin quietly complied, thoughts swirling.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse Source: Evergreen- Yoann Lemoine
> 
> "Take your time  
> Seasons always come every year  
> Take apart  
> Reason could be helpful and fair."


	4. What Came to Pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of warping responsibilities a little.

**What Came to Pass**

* * *

 

It was Chopper who had volunteered to be on lookout.

He'd already eaten and wanted to let the others breakfast in peace. At first, Zoro offered to take his food up to the crow's nest turned weight room. But when the doctor insisted, the man had no choice but to relent, putty in the adorable creature's hooves.

He joined Sanji, Luffy, Brooke, and Franky in the kitchen. Robin and Nami had been in the aquarium bar a level below them, flipping through books and magazines while occasionally tittering at Usopp swimming with the fishes.

That left Chopper alone above deck.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gollum's Song- Emiliana Torrini
> 
> "Where once was light, now darkness falls.  
> Where once was love, love is no more.  
> Don't say, goodbye.  
> Don't say I didn't try."


	5. Summer Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of turning up the thermostat a little.

**Summer Haze**

* * *

It was extraordinarily hot that day, the Thousand Sunny mostly likely bordering the climate territory of some tropical summer island. The lazy, but normally powerful zephyrs of wind had been flighty at best today, and no cool ocean breeze offered relief to the overheated reindeer in the closed-in weight room. The open windows only seemed to let more heat in, much to Chopper's distaste.

The actions of the Worst Generation had caused a spike of marine activity, warranting extra vigilance in these law-infested waters.But it was so hot.

"I'm gunna melt," Chopper sighed, fatigue tugging his eyes, which closed.

* * *

 


	6. Fire in the Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of misfiring a little.

**Fire in the Hole**

* * *

 

He hadn't meant to close his eyes, but they only snapped open again at the sound of cannon fire. Chopper had squealed, rolling up to his feet, only to be jolted to the floor again as the cannon ball slammed into the ship. The men in the kitchen -even with their superb reflexes and extrasensory abilities- were unable to react in time, spilling out of the dining room just as the projectile crashed through the double doors a floor below, blowing its way into room the girls were relaxing. Chopper paled at the sound of the female screams of surprise.

* * *

 


	7. A Hasty Getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of making things a little difficult.

**A Hasty Getaway**

* * *

Chopper spotted no less than three warships with the telescope, mouth popping open in horror as he recognized the formidable profile Smoker presented. He was terrifying even from this distance. "Oh no!" The youngest StrawHat immediately moved to climb down to the deck, hearing the voices of his nakama below him as cannons peppered the water around them.

"Where'd these ships come from?!"

"Nami-san! Robin-chan! Are you alright?"

"Hey! Is that Smokey?"

The navigator and archaeologist came staggering from below deck, Nami supporting the injured Robin. "We're fine! Franky?"

"Got it!"

The ship rocketed to safety. Chopper's eyes watered up.

* * *

 


	8. Mother Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of damaging it a little.

**Mother Knows Best**

* * *

The Monstrous Trio managed to deflect any other projectiles that made to wreck the ships, and the cuts accrued in the brief skirmish looked worse than they were. Same went for the damage to the Sunny. The sturdy doors and centre table took the majority of the destructive force, but the ship wasn't made out of the hardest wood in the world for nothing. Franky had more than enough Adam wood to repair the ship, and Chopper had more than enough bandages to patch up the crew. So then why…?

Robin mused as she found Nami, her maternal instincts quivering.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse Source: Father Figure- George Michael (...not sure how that happened)
> 
> "I will be your father figure, put your tiny hand in mine.  
> I will be your preacher teacher, anything you have in mind."


	9. Something in the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of planting suspicion a little.

**Something in the Water**

* * *

It was something she couldn't get out of her mind, that look in his eyes. The wound in her thigh twinges painfully when she walks, but she's had worse. Robin had no problems finding the navigator, the femme idly resting on Sunny's swing, inspecting the small cuts along her arms. The dark-haired woman offered Nami her usual, placid smile. "Chopper sent me to fetch you. Doctor-san is being extremely thorough today, it would seem." She held up her bandaged forearm as evidence. As thought clouded her eyes again, Nami looked at her curiously. "Something wrong?"

Robin hummed thoughtfully.

"Not sure."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unknown Soldier- Breaking Benjamin
> 
> "It only hurts just once.  
> They're only broken bones."


	10. Blame Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of pointing some fingers.

**Blame Game**

* * *

Chopper should have been watching out for them, like he was supposed to.

He couldn't get that fact out of his head.

He had volunteered. Worse, he had promised them. He should have just let Zoro do it, instead of stubbornly insisting his capability. Now look what happened. His nakama were hurt, and their ship damaged simply because he couldn't do what he swore he could do.

The reindeer sighed, collecting fresh bandages for Nami as he heard her high-heeled feet on the ground. False confidence is the reason he'd failed so spectacularly.

It reminded him of a darker memory…

* * *

 


	11. Mountains out of Molehills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of rubbing it in a little.

**Mountains out of Molehills**

* * *

"Nami, I…"

"What's up, Chopper?"

The young doctor shuffled slightly under her friendly gaze. He knew full well how quickly they could change.

"I'm sorry. About today. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. It's my fau-"

"That? Well… we're just lucky Franky has plenty of that expensive Adam wood to spare. I'd have had to charge you otherwise." Her wink told him she'd have no trouble doing it, too.

"Plus, they were gunna catch up with us anyway, right? It's not like we expected them to come on your watch."

For some reason, Nami's kind words only made him feel worse.

* * *

 


End file.
